Homes and businesses are increasingly populated with equipment, gadgets, and products that require periodic maintenance to maintain the performance, usefulness, and longevity of the products. Given the variety of such products, such as telephones, mobile telephones, computers, cars, printers, kitchen appliances and so forth, it is increasingly difficult for homeowners and business operators to know what and how to track the maintenance information, tasks, and dates for such products. Moreover, homeowners and business operators must shop or research for maintenance related products and/or services from multiple sources in order to obtain replacement parts and/or obtain other related maintenance and repair information and services for the variety of products that may require periodic maintenance and servicing.
Other attempts to provide information relating to maintenance of products and replacement parts are generally limited to information relating to a single product or single service to the extent that such information is available at all. For example, an oil changing business will provide information such as periodic reminders to change the oil in one's car. The manufacturer of a particular device may provide occasional mailings or the like regarding warranty information for that device. Such attempts to provide maintenance and repair information to consumers fail to eliminate the need for a consumer to seek out maintenance information from multiple sources.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.